


If only

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, baseball AU, just do their job
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 완전 짱짱 판타지 야구물입니다. <br/>2. 양키즈가 레드삭스보다 더 좋은 구단이라 임스는 사랑을 찾아서 이적한... 이 아니라 임스는 빨간양말 신기고 싶어서 ㅠㅠ</p></blockquote>





	If only

“그만두겠어.”

뜨거운 커피를 조심해서 가져오던 아서는 싸늘하게 굳었다. 코브는 연신 이마와 볼을 문질렀다. 후덕했던 체구는 간데없었다. 내내 앉아 공을 받느라 두툼했던 허벅지도 바람 불면 바지가 나부끼는 것이 보일만큼 빠져있었다. 코브는 트로피를 쳐다보았다. 아서는 코브 앞에 커피를 놓았다.

“이제부터는 어쩔 건데.”  
“뭐… 천천히 찾아봐야지.”

코브는 김이 솟는 커피잔을 들어올렸다. 아서는 이마를 문질렀다. 투수와 포수로 합을 맞춘지 6년이었다. 보통 예민한 투수와 받아주는 포수로 배터리가 구성되지만 아서와 코브는 사정이 달랐다. 완벽주의자 포수 코브와 받아주는 투수 아서의 구성이었다. 격한 충돌도 있었지만 아서는 팀과 팬들이 모두 인정하는 스토퍼 겸 클로저가 되었다. 그 모든 것들이 다 옛일이 되겠지. 아서는 몸을 비스듬히 숙였다. 코브는 머그를 테이블 위에 두려다 입을 열었다.

“후임이 올 거야.”

그렇지 않아도 2군에 괜찮은 포수가 있었나 생각하던 차였다. 아서는 고개를 들었다. 코브는 다가올 폭풍우를 예감하는 어부처럼 비장한 표정이었다. 

“임스.”

아서는 풀스윙으로 뒤통수를 얻어맞았다. 임스. 말도 안 돼. 그 새끼. 시발. 젠장. 존나. 

“임스? 임스라고? 트레이드한대? 아니. 포수라면 많은데 왜 하필! 그 새낀 도둑놈이잖아!”

코브는 코 아래를 훔쳤다.

“정확히는 사기꾼이지.”  
“싫어. 절대로 싫어.”

아서는 완강히 고개를 저었다. 코브는 둥글게 찍힌 테이블 위의 커피 자국을 보았다. 곧 티슈가 와서 자국을 뽀득뽀득 지워냈다. 코브는 시계를 보았다. 자켓을 챙긴 코브는 느릿하게 일어났다. 

“비행기 시간이 다 됐군.”  
“임스는 안 돼. 게다가 양키라고 말이 돼?”  
“우리는 사기꾼이 필요해. 아서.”

코브는 문을 열었다. 그리고 나갔다. 

 

그런 이유로 임스는 아서의 앞에 있었다. 아서의 레드삭스는 임스가 있던 양키즈와 맞트레이드를 한 모양이었다. 소문이야 많았다. 공격형 야구를 추구하는 레드삭스는 훌륭한 타자가 득시글거렸다. 따악 치면 담장을 훌렁 넘었다. 불펜도 훌륭했다. 문제는 다른 팀에게 그랬다. 한 명만 진루시키면 외로울 걸 걱정하는 상냥한 투수들이었다. 투수진이 허술해도 팀에서는 아서의 배터리를 제대로 운영하는 것이 이득이라고 봤던 모양이었다. 임스의 투수는 팔꿈치 부상으로 1년도 넘게 마운드 복귀를 못 하고 있었다. 애초에 잘 맞는 배터리도 아니라고 들었다. 스카우터들 쿵짝이 착착 맞았겠지. 임스는 캡에서 머리를 빼냈다가 조금 더 깊숙하게 썼다. 새빨간 B가 수놓아진 캡은 새 것임이 분명했다. 매니저가 임스를 인사시켰다. 임스는 미소 지었다. 

“아서 고든.”

허스키한 영국 악센트. 푸르스름한 회색 눈. 존재 자체가 사기였다. 아서는 불신 외에 다른 것은 담기지 않은 눈으로 임스를 보았다.

“사기꾼.”

매니저는 특유의 친화력으로 서리가 더덕더덕 엉긴 아서를 눅눅하게 하려 애를 썼다. 그러다 장렬히 건드리고 말았다. 

“시합 때 둘 눈 잘 마주치던데요. 친하게 지낼 수-”  
“눈?”

아서 입이 굳게 다물렸다. 임스는 씨익 웃었다. 우리가 눈을 자주 맞추긴 했지. 달링.

약간의 먼지만 묻은 흰 유니폼이 1루에서 보호구를 벗었다. 아서가 임스를 볼 때 까지만 해도 임스는 1루 코치와 대화도 없이 허리에 손을 얹고 있었다. 공을 뿌리는 순간 튀어나갔지. 2루로 그리고 3루로. 임스는 안타와 도루에 천부적 재능이 있었다. 투수들은 모두 전혀 모르고 당했다며 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 그래서 사기꾼. 아무도 모르게 도루하는 경기 속 연기의 천재. 아서는 홈런은 넘겨도 도루는 용서할 수가 없었다. 유니폼 속에 얼음을 털어 넣는 것 같았다. 아서는 임스의 뻔뻔한 연기에 번번이 속았다. 임스는 그 주제로 담당 기자 메러디스와 인터뷰도 했었다. 

「임스: 아서. 그 고지식한 친구 말이죠.   
기자: 공 잘 던지잖아요.   
임스: 그럼요. 최고죠.   
기자: 만약에 배터리해라,. 그럼 할 수도 있겠네요.  
임스: 그 쪽이 질색할 텐데.   
기자: 만약에. 그러니까 만약에.   
임스: With pleasure. M. With pleasure. 」

아서는 이 날벼락같은 상견례가 끝나자마자 피칭 코치 주안을 찾아갔다. 주안은 열심히 기르는 중인 산적 같은 수염을 연신 쓸었다. 

“제레미야 줘요.”  
“안 돼.”

코치는 아서를 보지도 않고 보고 있던 파일을 넘겼다. 아서는 책상을 짚었다. 

“주안. 빈 파일인 거 다 알아요.”

끄응 아무것도 적히지 않은 상담 일지를 몇 번 더 넘긴 주안은 탁 파일을 덮었다. 코치는 펜을 두어 번 튕겼다. 그러다 떨어졌다. 주워들고 허리를 폈다. 컨디션이 좋을 때는 150에 육박하는 직구도 꽂아대는 투수가 고요한 눈으로 코치를 주시하고 있었다. 주안은 눈을 피하다 파일로 탕 테이블을 쳤다. 

“아서. 거 긍정적으로 생각해봐라.”  
“나에게 엿을 먹이던 사기꾼 도둑놈이 이제 내 편이니까 좋지 않냐고? 싫어요. 지구상에서 그냥 없어졌으면 좋겠습니다. 진심이에요.”

주안 코치는 입을 열다 닫았다. 수염에 푹 파묻힌 얼굴은 곧 의뭉스럽게 웃기 시작했다. 

“어차피 포수도 없어. 심판한테 던질 거냐. 얌마 임스 미트질 끝내준다. 많이 봤잖아.”  
“제레미야!”  
“걔는 능력이 안 돼. 아서. 뻔히 보고 알면서.”

그런 이유로 임스는 이번엔 연습장에 끌려나와 있었다. 

“내 공 못 받으면 내 포수는 못해.”

임스는 피식피식 웃었다. 그 자리에 있는 모두가 아서를 포함해서 괜한 고집에 심술이라는 걸 알았다. 트레이드는 누구나 언제든 당할 수 있는 일이었다. 하지만 아서가 마운드에만 서면 기다렸다는 듯이 뒤를 뚫어버렸던 임스였기에 임스를 포함해서 모두 아서가 이렇게 나오는 이유도 잘 알았다. 심지어 임스는 홈스틸도 몇 번 했었다. 

“받으면 되는 거지. 치는 건 필요 없고?”

임스가 아서를 긁었다. 매니저며 코치, 재밌겠다며 몰려나온 동료들이 우우우와아아아 눈치 없이 괴성을 질렀다. 아서의 눈길 한 방에 사방이 고요해졌다. 아서가 툭툭 마운드를 굴렀다. 사인을 아예 안 보낼 수는 없고 임스는 아직 레드삭스 사인을 모르니 대충 건성이었다. 야구공은 텁텁 글러브 안으로 쏙쏙 빨려들어 갔다. 15개 정도를 받고서 임스는 갑자기 아서에게 소리쳤다. 몸 쪽 볼! 아서는 던졌다. 싱커! 라이징! 너클! 볼 카운트가 마흔 개 남짓 되었을 무렵 임스는 보호구를 벗었다. 아서는 그제야 시키는 대로 던졌다는 걸 깨달았다. 고개를 저으면 그 날은 둘 중 하나 은퇴할 기세로 싸워야 했던 코브와의 관계가 오래라 지시를 듣는 순간 몸이 나가버렸다. 모두 휘파람을 불어댔다. 어디서 기자가 훔쳐보고 있었는지 매니저가 기사 거리 넘겼는지 다음날 기사까지 났다. ‘고든 킬러 임스. 충격! - 고든과 환상의 호흡’

임스는 유연했다. 아서는 코브와의 배터리에서 참을 만큼 참았고 더는 안 참겠노라 다짐했는데 다 기우였다. 임스는 아서가 몰랐던 구질을 몇 개 더 알려주었고 휴식 때 팀 닥터인 유서프보다도 먼저 아서 팔을 아이싱 해주었다. 볼배합에서도 고집부리지 않았다. 이게 더 좋을 것 같은데 아서가 툭 말하면 아니면 왜 아닌지 설명해주고 괜찮으면 바로 수용해주었다. 전력투구하지도 않고서 팀 4번 타자를 물 먹였을 때 아서는 진심으로 임스에게 말했다. 

“임스 인상적인데.”  
“네 인정은 언제나 고마운 일이지. 아서.”

맞춰가는 오프시즌이 지나가고 있었다. 

 

***

 

시즌 첫 경기가 이루어지기 한 주 전 아서는 전화를 받았다. 발신 번호엔 숫자들이 어지럽게 나열되어 있었다. 코브였다.

[나야.]

만루의 마운드에서도 떨지 않는데 이상하게 바짝 긴장이 되었다. 아서는 어깨에 걸친 스포츠 백을 내려놓았다. 

[어디야.]  
[파리. 장인어른 댁이야.]  
[야구 진짜 안 할 거야?]

코브가 후 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 아이들이 까르르 웃는 소리. 코브가 곧 간다고 소리 높여 말하는 것이 들렸다. 언젠가와 같은 일이었다. 맬의 목소리만 없었다. 입이 썼다. 

[미국엔 못 돌아가.]

목소리가 멀었다. 코브는 십분 넘게 이것저것 얘기를 했다. 아들 제임스가 코브를 애타게 불렀고 코브는 가야겠다며 전화를 끊었다. 새 배터리는 괜찮은지 팀은 무탈한지 일언반구도 없었다. 아서는 깜박이는 액정을 보다 유니폼을 입었다. 턱까지 내릴 기세로 모자를 눌러썼다. 임스는 보호구을 체크하다 아서를 보았다. 보자마자. 

“얼굴이 왜 그래.”  
“뭐가.”  
“피칭머신 볼 얼굴로 받은 사람 같이.”

아서는 볼배합을 체크하자는 임스를 지나쳐 마운드에 올랐다. 그리고 모든 사인에 전력투구했다. 주안 코치는 볼 카운트 서른 개를 넘자마자 끼어들었다. 임스는 위쪽 볼을 전력으로 던진 아서 때문에 결국 공을 놓쳤다. 주안이 아서와 얘기하는 사이 임스는 글러브를 벗었다. 굳은살 틈새로 물집이 시뻘겋게 돋아있었다. 눈치 빠른 유서프가 다가와 수액이 차오른 물집을 재빠르게 터트리고 반창고를 감아주었다. 임스는 비뚜름하게 서서 손을 내밀고 있었다. 아서는 피칭 코치에게 훈계를 듣고 있었다. 코치는 임스와 아서의 어깨를 번갈아 가리키며 역전타 맞은 홈팬들 마냥 소리를 질렀다. 치료는 금세 끝났다. 문제는 손에 있지 않았다. 임스는 허리에 끼고 있던 글러브를 툭 무릎으로 쳐올렸다. 

아서의 기분은 시즌 첫 번째 경기를 성공적으로 마치고 홈팀이라 타석에 서야 했던 순간까지도 가라앉아있었다. 프로 중의 프로라 경기 중에는 미풍에도 촉각을 곤두세우지만, 투수 중의 투수라 아서는 천성이 예민했다. 아서가 던지는 몇 천 개의 공을 받아내는 임스는 미묘한 차이를 모를래야 모를 수가 없었다. 덕아웃에서 임스는 아이스팩을 어깨에 댄 아서의 옆에 앉았다. 

“나 도루한다 전광판에 띄우고 도루할걸 그랬나.”

아서는 임스를 보았다. 임스는 울긋불긋 물든 손을 마른 수건에 말았다. 다음 회에서는 배트를 휘둘러야 했다. 툭 임스는 아서의 얼음팩에 턱을 얹었다. 아서는 왼팔로 의자 끝을 잡고는 미끄러지듯 스윽 옆으로 이동했다. 

“이제 도루하지 말까.”

아서는 한기가 드는 어깨를 주무르다 입술을 비틀었다.

“누구 좋으라고.”  
“내 투수 좋으라고.”

얼음팩을 툭 내려놓으며 아서는 말했다. 

“그럼 홈스틸해보던가.”  
“오케이.”

다음 회 임스는 포수의 글러브에서 뒤로 쏙 빠진 공에 3루까지 달렸다. 투수의 어깨가 움직이자마자 임스의 손은 턱 루 위에 있었다. 심판의 휘슬이 길게 울렸다. 관중들이 역사 속 콜로세움의 군중처럼 열광했다. 승부에 목매는 스포츠 선수들 중 지구상에서 가장 상위 그룹에 속해 있는 아서는 와락 임스를 끌어안았다. 임스는 툭툭 아서를 두드려주었다. 

“좋아?”  
“당할 땐 몰랐는데 하니까 젠장. 끝내줘.”

플래시 터지는 소리들이 들렸지만 아서는 임스를 끌어안고 순수하게 기뻐했다. 몰려든 기자들에게 얼음덩이 얹은 채로 인터뷰도 했다. 라커룸에서 코브의 부재중통화를 보기 전까지 딱 그 기분이 계속되었다. 어디선가 손이 나타나 핸드폰을 빼앗아갔다. 빠른 반사 신경으로 잡아챘으나 상대는 이미 홈버튼을 누르고 있었다. 임스는 아서의 핸드폰을 꾹꾹 누르더니 돌려주었다. 쿡 아이폰이 쇄골을 찔렀다.

“하지 마.”  
“뭐야!”

임스는 샤워도 하지 않고 유니폼 그대로 가방을 맸다. 라커에 깊게 손을 넣어 차키를 꺼낸 임스는 짤랑짤랑 소리를 냈다. 왠지 낯선 동네에 온 것 같은 기분이 들어 아서는 그만 뱃속이 까마득해졌다. 물속처럼 귀가 멍멍했다. 

“전남편 때문에 엿 먹으면 기분 더러우니까.”

임스를 정말 모르겠다 싶은 것은 이런 때였다. 기분이 상한 바로 다음 순간에도 아서에게 타월을 건네주는 것. 프로의 세계는 일반인의 세계보다 냉혹하고 위선적이다. 팀워크니 페어플레이니 다 입 발린 소리였다. 적어도 아서가 겪어온 세계는 그랬다. 개중 친해질 만하면 트레이드로 옮겨 다녔다. 그러다 보니 자연스레 덜 주고 덜 받는 게 배였다. 임스와는 딱 세 달을 보고 네 경기를 같이 했다. 내내 휘두른 오른 어깨가 욱신거렸다. 코브는 어땠더라 순간순간 잊었다.

 

***

 

레드삭스는 아서와 임스의 활약에도 불구하고 타선이 점수를 못 내 지구 4위에 그쳤다. 임스는 '타자들이 뭐 그렇지.' 라는 말로 라커룸의 공분을 샀다. 이럴 때도 저럴 때도 있다고 서로를 다독였지만 승률도 좋지 않았다. 디비전 시리즈는 꿈도 못 꿨고 시즌을 일찍 마쳤다. 아서는 라커에 두고 온 디비디를 가지러 센터에 가고 있었다. 전화가 왔다. 

[아버님. 오늘 아리아드네가 방학식이라 일찍 끝나는 날인데요.]

그 자리에서 끼이이익 유턴을 했다. 벌써 유치원 끝나는 시간에서 한 시간 반이나 늦어있었다. 아리아드네의 볼이 빵빵했다. 당장에 얼러주고 뽀뽀도 해주고 좋아하지만 많이 못 먹게 하는 스키틀즈도 사줬건만 화는 쉽게 풀리지 않았다. 어쨌든 나온 길 센터에 가야했다. 아서는 어린 딸의 손을 잡고 주차장에 내렸다. 시커먼 남자들이 벗은 채로 활보하는 라커룸 안에 딸을 데려갈 수 없어서 아서는 마침 씻고 나오는 팀의 2번 타자에게 아리아드네를 부탁했다. 디비디를 뒤지다 포기하고 상자 째로 들고 나오는데 두런두런 목소리가 들렸다. 

“빨간색 줘봐.”  
“싫어. 아리는 빨간색이 좋아.”  
“누가 양말 팀 딸 아니랄까봐. 그럼 노란색.”  
“그래. 노란색은 줄게.”  
“고맙습니다.”  
“천만에요.”

뽀각뽀각 바스락바스락 소리가 들렸다. 우적우적 바삭한 껍질을 씹는 소리 속에 허스키한 임스의 목소리가 들렸다. 

“그런데 말이야. 아서는 뭘 좋아해?”  
“씨.”  
“뭐?”  
“씨를 붙여서 말해야 된댔어.”

바로 정정되었다. 

“고든 씨는 뭘 좋아해?”  
“아빠? 야구.”  
“그거 말고.”

다시 뽀작뽀작 소리가 났다. 너무 많이 먹기 전에 뺏어야 하는데 아서는 초조했지만 어쩐지 나갈 수가 없었다. 

“아빠는… 아리?”  
“아빠가 뭘 좋아하는지도 모르는 구나?”  
“아냐! 알아! 아리 안!다!구!”

뽀작뽀작. 바삭바삭. 

“아저씨는 아, 고든 씨를 좋아하는데 고든 씨는 계속 아저씨가 싫은 것 같아.”  
“나 아저씨 알아. 아저씨가 아빠 몰래 뛰었잖아. 나쁜 행동이야.”

아서는 숨어서 큭 웃었다. 잘 한다. 내 딸. 

“그치만 이젠 같은 편이잖아.”  
“으으음.”  
“고든 씨랑 사이좋게 지내고 싶어.”  
“그럼 이렇게 해봐.”

아서는 크흠 목을 고르며 밖으로 나갔다. 레드삭스가 후원하는 브랜드의 트레이닝 복을 입은 임스와 아리아드네가 의자에 앉아있었다. 느슨하게 앉아있는 임스의 허벅지가 옷 안을 그득하게 채운 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 시즌이라 그는 턱선마저 날렵했다. 임스는 씨익 웃으며 스키틀즈를 던져 받아먹었다. 아리아드네가 툭툭 임스를 밀었다. 얼른 얼르은. 아서는 어쩐지 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다. 스키틀즈가 다시 공중에 떴다가 임스의 입 안으로 쏘옥 들어갔다. 임스가 일어나 터벅터벅 아서에게 다가왔다. 재밌어 죽겠다는 얼굴. 슬그머니 피하는데 가로막혔다. 

“경애하는 나의 투수여.”

목부터 귀까지 잡히고 양 볼에 쪽쪽 입술이 닿았다. 입술에 입술이 다가왔다. 고개가 슬쩍 비틀어지는 것에 기겁한 아서는 들고 있던 디비디 상자로 힘껏 임스를 떠밀었다. 

“미쳤어?”

두꺼운 임스의 손바닥이 쭉 뻗어와 아서의 엉덩이를 토닥거렸다. 짝짝짝 아리아드네가 박수를 쳤다. 임스가 경의를 표하듯 가슴에 손을 짚고 고개를 숙였다. 

“감사합니다. 고든 양.”  
“천만에요. 임스 씨.”

아리아드네가 애교를 부릴 때 하는 것과 똑같았다. 엄청난 외형의 차이가 있어서 그렇지. 아서는 임스와 하이파이브를 하는 아리아드네에게 고개를 까딱였다. 미간이 찌푸려져 있었다. 아리아드네와 임스가 입을 가리며 웁스 속닥댔다. 

“장난 그만치고 가자. 아리아드네.”  
“네. 아빠.”

아리아드네가 아서의 엉덩이를 토닥토닥 쳤다. 임스에게 팔랑팔랑 손을 흔드는 아리아드네를 따라 아서도 눈짓으로 인사를 했다. 임스는 아리아드네에게는 똑같이 열성적으로 손을 흔들어 주고, 아서에게 손키스를 해주었다. 아서의 고개가 홱 돌아갔다. 신생아 때부터 구장을 드나든 아리아드네였기에 여기저기 반가워하는 사람이 많았다. 수줍은 강아지처럼 다리를 붙잡는 딸을 달고서 아서는 걸음을 옮겼다. 

 

***

 

5월이었다. 인터리그가 있었다. 뉴욕 메츠와의 경기를 준비하며 아서는 새로운 구질을 시험하고 있었다. 이쯤 오니 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 임스는 코브보다 나은 포수였다. 아서는 훨씬 안정된 상태였고 팀에서의 위치 역시 올라가고 있었다. 임스는 꾸준히 아서를 보면 볼에 키스하고 엉덩이를 토닥거렸다. 하지 말라고 소리를 질렀지만 이제는 포기한 상태였다. 아리아드네는 임스의 무엇에 넘어간 건지 임스를 좋아했다. 센터에 오겠다고 떼를 쓰기도 여러 번이었다. 유치원에서 아서와 임스가 경기하는 그림도 그려왔다. 경기장은 5센티도 나아갈 수 없는 미로 속에 있었지만. 

둘은 합숙 훈련 중 임스가 밥을 산다고 해서 잠깐 나와 있었다. 선수 식단이 좋기는 했지만 스테이크만 하루 두 끼씩 먹고 싶은 사람은 없다. 괜찮다고 알려진 이태리 식당으로 들어가자 식당 주인이 레드삭스의 팬인지 그릇에 파스타가 산더미처럼 나왔다. 임스는 포크를 입에 옮기다가 소리 없는 텔레비전을 보았다. 한 주간 하이라이트였다. 아서의 시선도 따라 옮겨졌다. 투수가 던진 공이 따악 방망이에 맞고. 미끄러져 루에 손을 얹고. 따악 방망이가 또 공을 때리고. 소리가 나지 않아도 둘은 다 듣고 있었다. 

“내가 처음 주저앉아 포수질을 했던 건 말이야.”

갑자기 임스가 입을 열었다. 입 안의 것이 목을 타고 넘어갔다. 아서는 화면에서 임스에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 

“투수가 불쌍해서였어.”  
“뭐가.”

또 무슨 헛소리를 하나 싶었다. 

“경기 하이라이트는.”

큼. 임스가 목을 골랐다. 

“늘 공 크게 맞은 투수가 존나 황망한 얼굴로 궤적을 보고 있는 걸 보여주잖아.”

냅킨으로 입술을 닦은 임스가 말을 이었다. 

“타자는 봐. 상대편이지만 포수도 있고 심판이랑 같이 서있는데 투수는 혼자 그것도 땅 돋워놓은 마운드에 서 있잖아. 나도 던져봤지만 시발 뇌가 스크램블 에그 되는 기분이더라고.”

아서는 말없이 파스타를 먹었다. 마운드에 서서는 모든 것을 잊지만 서기 직전 불펜에서 어깨를 덥히는 건 늘 고역이었다. 임스는 얼음을 아득아득 씹었다. 서버가 착착착 음식을 테이블에 가득 쌓아놓고 갔다. 막무가내였다. 

임스는 턱을 괸 채로 하이라이트가 끝나는 순간까지 앉아있었다. 아서가 가자고 하니 미적미적 일어났다. 타격 연습까지 해야 하는 임스는 아서가 연습 삼아 던져주는 공에 배트를 휘둘렀다. 헤어질 때까지 둘은 별 말 없이 연습을 했다. 

아리아드네는 잠자리에서 아서에게 말했다. 

“임스 아저씨랑 친하게 지내. 아빠.”  
“왜.”  
“좋은 아저씨야.”

임스가 사주는 아이스크림의 효력을 보라. 아서는 기가 막힌 마음 반, 아빠를 걱정하는 딸이 귀여운 마음 반이었다. 불을 끄며 말했다. 

“아리. 안 무섭게 아빠한테 뽀뽀해. 빨리.”

아리아드네는 얼른 아서의 양 볼에 뽀뽀했다. 

“히잉. 이게 뭐야. 암 것도 없어.”  
“아빠한테 뽀뽀해주는 건데 가치가 있잖아.”

아서는 가치가 뭐냐고 묻는 아리아드네의 문을 닫아주고 나왔다.

 

경기 전날 밤은 언제나 시간이 금방 흘렀다. 정신이 들면 전광판에 찍히는 자신의 이름을 보게 된 달까. 몸으로 먹고 사는 직업답게 공을 잡는데 느낌이 왔다. 안 맞을 느낌. 한 놈 잡고. 두 놈 잡고. 헛스윙을 세 번 연속하는 세 번째 놈도 잡고. 아서는 4회에 들어갔는데 7회까지 노히트 노런이었다. 오늘의 아서는 파고 없는 호수였다. 해설자들은 자신들이 메츠의 타자가 아닌 것을 다행으로 생각한다고 떠들었다. 8회까지 파울 몇 번을 제외하고는 안타가 터지지 않았다. 배트에 공이 맞으면 스피드에 밀렸고 스위트 존을 지나는 공은 휘감겨 타자를 홀리길 반복했다. 감독은 팔짱만 끼고 있었다. 지시를 내릴 게 없다는 웃음. 아서에게 끝까지 맡길 요량인지 불펜의 투수들은 모두 들어왔다.

아서는 평온해보였다. 임스는 무엇인지 모를 생각에 잠겨있었다. 코치들이 붙어서 전달하는 사항만 체크하고, 9회 말 다시 둘은 운동장으로 나왔다. 레드삭스는 2점 차로 앞서고 있었다. 아서는 2번 타자를 잡았지만 결국 3번 타자에게 주루를 허용했다. 4번 타자는 안타를 치고 병살로 아웃 당했다. 으아아아 덕아웃과 팬이 들끓었다. 임스가 보호구를 벗었다. 글러브을 허리에 끼는 아서를 보고 환하게 웃었다. 온 경기장이 내지르는 기쁨의 환호에도 다음 임스의 목소리는 뚜렷하게 들렸다. 

“달링. 하이라이트.”

임스는 마운드에서 아서의 볼을 잡고 그대로 쪼오오옥 입을 맞췄다. 임스의 고개가 조금 기울어지는 순간 경기장의 모두는 숨을 멈췄다. 공기마저 정지한 1초의 순간이 흐르고 더 큰 열광이 스타디움을 잡아먹었다. 임스는 천연덕스럽게 아서 엉덩이를 톡톡 두드려주었다. 플래시는 쉴 새 없이 터졌다. 기자들의 핸드폰과 노트북은 불이 났다. 관중들이 뛰면서 뿌려대는 맥주가 비처럼 내렸다. 아서는 같이 뛰었던 선수 모두의 키스 세례를 받았다. 

 

***

 

「기자: 안녕하세요.  
임스: 안녕하십니까.  
기자: 거두절미하고 말할게요. 요즘 핫 하세요.   
임스: 하하.  
(임스는 커피 스트로를 구겨 스프링을 만들었다. 계속 손장난을 쳤다. 게이 가십에 대한 긴장이나 말하기 어려워하는 기색은 어디에도 없었다.)  
기자: 배터리 간의 키스. 연일 보도가 되고 있어요. 저도 프레스 석에서 보고 있었는데 진짜 놀랐어요. 왜 그러셨던 건가요? 승리에 도취 되서?   
임스: 음…. 아서한테 이미 말했지만 저는 투수가 투사 같아요. 저는 등 뒤에 심판도 있고 주위 사람도 많지만 마운드에는 투수 딱 하나죠. 경기장 서보면. 설 일 없는 거 알긴 하는데. (그는 씨익 웃었다.) 주위 사람들 소리 그거 집중한다고 해도 다 들려요. 아무리 타자만 잡는다고 하지만 이미 주루한 사람들 움직임도 신경 쓰이죠. 경기 하이라이트에는 홈런이나 안타 맞는 투수만 나오잖습니까.   
기자: 그래서 안타까운 마음에 키스? 정말로요? 다른 방법도 있었을 텐데요. 정말 다른 의미는 없었나요?   
임스: 아서는 저와 배터리하는 것을 싫어했었습니다.   
(꽤 거구인 임스가 갑자기 시무룩한 표정을 지었다. -포수인 임스는 일명 사기꾼 임스로 선수들 사이에서 유명하다. 안타와 주루에 능했다면 사기꾼은 아니었으리라. 그는 도루에 하늘이 주신 능력을 써먹었는데 특히 고든 선수가 투수일 때 도루를 많이 했다. 구단 관계자에 의하면 초반 고든 선수는 임스 선수와 배터리를 하기 싫어 코치를 찾아갔다고 한다- 기자는 그가 귀여워 웃으며 말을 이었다.)  
기자: 이상할 일도 아니죠.   
임스: 그래서 아서 딸과 만났을 때 물어봤죠. 아서가 날 좋아하게 만들려면 어떻게 해야 되나. 비법 좀 알려달라고.   
기자: 알려주던가요?   
임스: 경기 보셨다면서요.   
기자: 네.   
(임스가 허리를 쭉 펴며 활짝 웃었다.)  
임스: 전 공주님 분부대로 했을 뿐입니다. 」

아서는 주간 베이스볼 매거진을 구겼다. 

“젠장.” 

맨션 밖은 파파라치들이 진을 치고 있었다. 아리아드네는 유치원을 벌써 나흘째 쉬고 있었다. 딸과 인터뷰하고 싶다는 기자들로 불이 난 전화기는 선을 빼둔 상태였다. 연습을 하러 오는데 에이전트와 팀이 CIA 작전을 펼쳐야만 했다. 헬기를 부른다 어쩐다 선수가 훈련하러 오는 건데 심각한 회의가 두 시간이나 이어졌었다. 아서는 거칠게 라커를 열었다. 흠칫 놀랐다. 빨간 장미꽃 한 송이가 대롱대롱 매달려있었다. 뒤에서 와락 끌어 안겼다. 지구상에서 임스 혼자만 쓴다는 향수 냄새가 났다.

“미워하지 마. 내 투수.”

아서는 거칠어지는 호흡을 다듬었다. 옆구리 잘못 맞아서 갈빗대가 나간다거나 조인트를 잘못 까서 금이라도 간다거나 만 가지 가능성이 있었다. 프로는 손톱 하나도 다 재산이었다. 함부로 때릴 수가 없어서 아서는 장미 꽃잎만 조각조각 냈다. 임스는 개처럼 아서의 어깨에 얼굴을 부볐다. 아서는 몸서리치며 임스를 떼어냈다. 임스는 아서의 기색을 살폈다. 

“괜찮아?”  
“아니.”  
“아리아드네는 어때?”  
“씨발!”

아서는 임스를 홱 떠밀었다. 구석에서 무슨 일 생기면 얼른 말리려 느리잡고 대기타던 포수 주장 어깨가 움찔했다. 

“걱정하는 척하지마. 망할 포수 새끼야! 아리 만나지도 마!”

아서의 앞에서 이제는 감촉을 아는 입술이 변명을 우물거렸다. 

“무려 5회나 꽉꽉 틀어막았다고. 메이저리그에서 경기의 반을 진루도 안 시킨 건 존나 좆 잡고 볼일 참는 것보다 더 대단한 건데 키스라도 해줘야지.”  
“그걸 왜 네가 해. 이 사기꾼아!”

아서의 구단 공식 계정으로 온갖 외설적인 그림들과 글들이 쏟아지기 시작했다. 보내지는 것이 이 정도인데 뭐하고 놀고 있을지는 훤했다. 두통이 왔다. 임스는 아서에게 물을 건넸다. 아서는 생수통을 순식간에 비웠다. 임스는 볼을 긁적였다. 

“미안하다. 그렇게 반향이 있을지-”  
“닥쳐!”

아서에게 날아온 그림들 한켠에는 하나같이 같은 문구가 있었다. 처음에는 대수롭지 않게 넘겼으나 결국 아서로 하여금 잡지를 찾아볼 수밖에 없도록 했던 문구였다. The pitcher of my life. 

“정말이야. 어떻게 보상할 수 있을지 모르겠다.”

임스에게 꼬리가 있었다면 다리 사이에 말고 있을 것 같았다. 아서는 고개를 저었다. 라커에 가져온 백을 우겨넣고 쾅 닫았다. 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 벤치에 진치고 있던 포수 주장은 이미 사라진 후였다. 

“됐어. 지나가겠지.”

실은 내가 정말 네 인생의 투수냐고 물어보고 싶었다. 아서는 금방이라도 튀어 나갈 것 같은 질문을 눌러 담았다. 어떤 답을 듣든 어깨가 무거울 것 같았다. 아서의 어깨는 지금도 충분히 무거웠다. 아서는 글러브를 꼈다. 임스를 툭 쳤다. 

“가자.”

임스의 팔이 아서의 어깨에 무겁게 얹혔다. 아서는 임스의 회복력을 얕봤음을 깨달았다. 임스는 심지어 손의 상처도 저녁이면 아무는 종족이었다. 귓가에 은근한 목소리가 속살거렸다. 

“그런데 달링. 달링도 그림들 봤어?”

죽이더라. 새벽에 보는데 꼴리는 줄- 아서는 합의금이고 출장 정지고 뭐고 잽싸게 돌아서 임스의 명치부터 갈겼다. 허겁지겁 달려온 포수 주장과 선발 투수 배터리가 둘을 떼놓기 전까지 아서는 몸으로 때우라며 고래고래 소리를 질렀다. 그리고 다음날 선글라스 너머로 멍든 임스 사진이 대문짝만하게 신문에 났다. ‘매 맞은 남편, 레드삭스 포수 임스-고든과 이대로 이혼인가.’ 아서는 해명 기자회견까지 열어야 했다. 임스와 결별은 없다고. 당분간은. 둘을 사랑하기 시작한 언론은 기자회견 기사 제목을 ‘레드삭스 투수 고든. 더 나은 키스 상대를 만나기 전까지-임스, 고든 결별은 없다’ 로 뽑았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 완전 짱짱 판타지 야구물입니다.   
> 2\. 양키즈가 레드삭스보다 더 좋은 구단이라 임스는 사랑을 찾아서 이적한... 이 아니라 임스는 빨간양말 신기고 싶어서 ㅠㅠ


End file.
